Gone
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Jade is hospitalized, suffering from schizophrenia. Half the time she was doing something that could send her to her grave, it was all fun and games to her. But when she decides to take a look into her past, and is forced to face painful situations, she gets a new outlook on life. (Slight Bade)
1. Fly

**Gone**

**Full Summary: Suffering from schizophrenia, Jade is forced to stay in a mental hospital. Due to her several suicide attempts, none of the doctors see a future ahead of her, except for a certain Canadian.**

**A/N: I know I haven't written a story in forever, but I've been busy, so I apologize for that. This idea came to me because I've listened to Bullet by Hollywood Undead one too many times, and this was the product. I don't know how far I'll go with this, since it'll be pretty triggering, and a pretty touchy subject. Also, there most likely won't be any romance, since romance does not work with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's pretty clear.**

**Warnings: Self harm, attempted suicide and that's basically it.**

**Prologue**

A smile spread across my face as the wintry wind blew against my face. I inhaled the sweet scented air through my nose. The smell of garbage and harmful fumes mixed together, soothing me. I couldn't help but chuckle as I took another step forward.

The stone felt cold beneath my bare feet, but I liked it that way. A beautiful pain stung in my wrists as the warm, crimson liquid seeped from the fresh cuts. I outstretched my arms at my side as I closed my eyes.

"Mommy, what is she doing?" I heard a child call out from the sidewalk. I looked down from the edge of the hospital building and smiled at the little boy. His mother looked up at me in awe.

I loved the attention I received from this. I never felt happier than when I was standing on an edge, or in a daze from the mixture of alcohol and pain killers.

"Someone call the police!" The woman shrieked.

I chuckled softly and dangled one foot over the edge, balancing on one foot. I wanted to know what it'd be like to fly. I drowned out people shouting at me, and others to call the police.

"Jade!" I heard a familiar voice shout at me.

His voice always made me happy. He made me as happy as the thought of dying. "Beck," I replied happily as I looked towards him.

"Jade, come down from there," he ordered. He had stayed through my other adventures. 4 times, I almost made it to the other side, but he always pulled me back. But he stayed with me.

"No…I wanna fly!" I informed him excitedly.

"No Jade, you can't fly. You'll die," he assured me.

"Ooh, even more exciting," I replied as I balanced on one foot. I gasped when I thought of a fun idea, "You can come with me. We'll fly together!" I suggested as I held out my hand to him.

"We'll fly some other time, ok?" I offered as he reached for my hand, "You need to come down now," he informed me cautiously.

"Noooo…" I whined, "I wanna go _now_!" I exclaimed. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off of the edge, "NO! I WANNA FLY!" I screamed as I tried pulling away from him. Sometimes he was unfair. I just wanted to have fun. "LET ME GO! I WANNA FLY!" I cried out.

I felt tears burning in my eyes. I just wanted to fly. It would be fun. He could've come with me if he was so jealous. "LET GO!" I shouted, but he wouldn't.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar stabbing feeling in my neck. Just as usual, I started to feel tired. I blinked a few times as I stopped kicking and trying to escape.

"I just wanna…fly," I breathed out as I started falling asleep. Everything around me blurred, and the sounds started to fade. Within a couple more seconds, everything faded into darkness.

**A/N: This is just a prologue, so the other chapters will be long, don't you worry. I understand this could be very hard to read, and it's a very intense subject. Please leave a review! If I get 3 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. Please let me know if you hate this, because I debated for like an hour whether or not to upload this.**


	2. Hallucinations

**Gone**

**A/N: 6 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I'm so glad you guys like it so far. Let's just hope I don't ruin that. I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the last one, but I criticize everything I do so…yeah. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

I let out a sigh as I started to wake up. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I looked around at the plain white walls. The lack of color always made me upset. But when I tried to add color, the doctors got mad and made me sleep again.

I sat up and tried to move my light brown hair out of my face, but my wrist was chained to the bar on the side of my bed. I started breathing quickly, I hated the chain. It kept me from having fun.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed as I yanked on the chain. The chain rattled loudly, but no one came to my rescue.

"Jade, calm down," I heard someone speak. I recognized the voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the bed next to mine. It was my best friend, Tori. "Tori!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey Jade," she replied as she smiled at me.

"Where have you been? Ever since that car crash, I haven't been able to find you," I informed her.

A year ago, I was driving Tori home, but then I had to check my phone. There was a loud sound, and I instantly felt blissful pain. I fell asleep after the crash, and when I woke up, they told me Tori was gone, but they never told me where she went.

But she was here now, everything was ok.

She shrugged, "I've been…around," she replied, "What're you doing in here?" She quizzed.

"It's my new home. It's a lot of fun here. One time she told me to sneak into the medicine room, so I did. And I took a bunch of pills. And then she told me to drink some alcohol, she said it'd feel really good…so I did. It was amazing, I started to die, but then Dr. Beck brought me back. I was so close…it was amazing," I explained, remembering the wonderful day.

"She? She who?" Tori asked confused.

"Oh, the voice in my head. She tells me what to do, and I do it," I shrugged. Didn't everyone have that?

She opened her mouth to say something, but Dr. Beck walked in. I smiled excitedly "Dr. Beck, I want you to meet my friend, Tori. Tori, this is my doctor, Beck," I introduced Tori to Beck.

Beck gave me a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Jade…there's no one there," he informed me.

I looked back at the bed where Tori had been, but she was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows confused, "But she was just there," I assured him.

"Do you remember yesterday when we talked about your hallucinations?" He asked as he sat on the stool next to me.

"You don't understand. I don't hallucinate. Everything I see…it's real," I tried convincing him, "I'm not crazy, Dr. Beck," I promised him.

"I didn't say you were," I pointed out.

I wasn't crazy, I was normal.

"So, tell me more about Tori," he suggested.

"We met when we were in first grade, but her mom got mad and wouldn't let us be friends anymore. She said I was dangerous," I explained.

"What made her think you were dangerous?" He quizzed.

"I wanted to see if we could fly. So we went to this bridge, and we stood on the edge. But then Tori got scared and started crying. A man pulled Tori away from the bridge, and a woman pulled me away. Tori told them her mom's number, and our parent's came and picked us up. Tori's mom and my mom yelled at eachother for awhile. Then my mom said I had a schizophrenic," I explained as if it had just happened yesterday. Well, I remembered everything clearly, but I didn't know what a schizophrenic was. I'd heard it a few times since I'd been here, but I never was told what it meant.

"Flying…has that always been a dream of yours?" Beck asked me.

I nodded, "I've tried a few other times, but everyone gets jealous and won't let me. So instead of flying, I do other fun things that make me go to the other side. It's not the same as flying, but it's still fun," I continued.

He nodded and wrote something in his notebook. "Let's talk about that a little bit more. Why do you want to fly so much?" He questioned.

"Because it'll be fun! Why? Do _you_ wanna fly too? We can go right now!" I offered excitedly.

He shook his head, "Maybe some other time," he suggested.

"You promise?" I asked in a softer voice.

He pressed his lips together before smiling, "I promise," he promised.

I smiled back at him and took a deep breath, "Can I have some food?" I questioned.

"Well, it's close enough to lunch time, so sure," he replied before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the key to my wrist chain. He unlocked it and slid the key in his pocket. Besides Tori, Dr. Beck was my best friend.

He stood by the door so I could go out first, so I did. He followed behind me towards the cafeteria. Once I got to the cafeteria, I got a bowl of macaroni and cheese and sat at an empty table.

Dr. Beck was about to sit down, but his phone made a noise. He looked at it and sighed, "Emergency meeting. Dr. Tate is gonna watch you for a few minutes, ok?" Beck informed me.

I glanced at him, and then to where he was pointing at one of the other doctors. I remembered that doctor, I didn't like him. Before I could protest, Dr. Beck was already gone.

I bit into my sandwich and looked down as Dr. Tate walked over to my table and sat down. "Hey Jade, how are you doing today?" He asked politely.

I shrugged, "Fine," I muttered before taking another bite of my sandwich.

I didn't like Mr. Tate…one time he took a girl into one of the bathrooms, and I could hear her crying. I asked her about it later, and she said he touched her all over. I glanced up at him as he just sat there looking at me. I swallowed nervously and thought of an idea.

"I need to use the bathroom," I lied as I stood up.

"Alright, I'll be right here…unless you need assistance," he offered.

I shook my head quickly and strode off to the bathroom hallway. I _was_ going to just sit in the bathroom, but then I realized, he left me unsupervised…this meant I could go on another adventure.

A large smile formed on my face as I tried to think of a new adventure to pursue. I peeked around the corner towards Mr. Tate, and grinned when I noticed he wasn't looking. I snuck around the corner and went quietly down the hallway. I wasn't sure where I was going…I was just going where my feet carried me.

I turned another corner, giggling as I took off in a run. The breeze pushed my hair back, and I felt like a feather.

I gasped and came to a stop when I saw someone I recognized, standing a few feet ahead of me.

Mom.

"Mom…" I stated softly.

She gave me a stoic look, but remained silent. Her short, blonde hair looked lighter than usual, making her appear to be even more pale than usual.

"You came back for me? But you said you would never come back," I reminded her.

She slowly turned around and started going down the hallway. "Wait…Mom!" I shouted as I started chasing after her. She sped up, and I couldn't keep up with her. I came to an instant halt when she vanished, and I was alone in the hallway.

My eyebrows knitted together as I looked at the door to my right. I peeked in the small window and saw a large table with a bunch of doctors sitting around it. I smiled widely when I saw Dr. Beck sitting at the table with them.

He looked upset. I was about to push the door open and figure out what was going on, but I heard them start talking about someone.

"This is her fifth attempt! She is out of our control," a doctor with a thick beard announced.

"So what, you're just gonna give up on her?" Dr. Beck asked.

"What do you expect us to do? For all we know we won't be able to save her next time," another doctor countered.

"What kind of doctors are you? She is a troubled teenage girl; she needs help, not everyone turning their backs on her," Beck argued.

"Look…she causes a lot of problems, and she puts the other patients in harm's way. We all know she'll try again. Maybe next time she tries, we should just let—" one of the doctors started, making Dr. Beck gape at him before he cut him off.

"No…you _cannot _be serious," Dr. Beck stated in awe.

"Would you prefer she do something even more drastic and kill other patients?" Thick Beard retorted.

"She's not gonna kill anyone. She just wants to fly," Beck assured them.

My eyes widened.

They were talking about _me_.

"Overdosing and mixing pills with alcohol has nothing to do with flying Mr. Oliver," one of the doctors snapped at him.

"I don't care what you guys want. I'm her doctor, and I'm going to continue to help her. I'll do what I can to keep her alive…and if I can't…then so be it…"

…

**A/N: I feel so depressed now. I apologize for OOC Jade, but she's OOC for obvious reasons. Also, I don't have any experience with schizophrenia or mental hospitals, so bear with me please. Also, in case you didn't understand, Tori was Jade's old friend, but there was a crash, and Tori died. She's not a ghost, she's just a hallucination. I found that scene really depressing ok, well this whole story is depressing, but um…yeah. I'm gonna have to start taking anti-depressants by the time I'm done with this story omfg. **

**4 more reviews for a definite update tomorrow :) **


	3. Nightmares

**Gone**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update…I got surgery on my foot, and then I got all doped up on painkillers so typing was not an easy task. But I'm fine now. This chapter isn't as intense as the others…until the end. And I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, I already have some big things planned for this story, so be prepared so sadness.**

**Chapter 3**

I stood against the slightly open door as I looked in on the doctors talking. I didn't understand why Beck was upset. The other doctors just wanted me to finish one of my adventures. I still hadn't been able to finish one, and they wanted me to…so I was confused.

I was so busy thinking, that I was paying attention when I leaned forward and the door pushed open. I fell face first onto the floor in the meeting room.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?!" Thick Beard exclaimed angrily.

I gasped and looked up at him.

"Jade," Dr. Beck exclaimed as he got up from his seat and walked over to me. He held out his hand to help me up, so I took it and pulled myself off of the floor.

"Mr. Oliver, she's not allowed in here. She's not even allowed in this hallway," a doctor informed him.

"Yes, I _know_," Beck replied, a tinge of annoyance clear in his voice. "Come on, I'll take you back to the cafeteria, since apparently Dr. Tate isn't suit to keep an eye on people," Beck stated before motioning out the door.

I glanced at the other doctors before going out the door. "I'm confused. Those doctors want me to have my adventures…why were you yelling at them?" I asked Beck as he led me down the hallway.

He turned me around so I was facing him, "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. They want you…to die," he informed me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But that'll be fun! Then you can just bring me back like the others times," I shrugged and smiled.

He sighed, "They don't want me to bring you back. They want you to stay dead," he added.

I gasped and covered my mouth, "But—but why?" I exclaimed sadly.

"Because they think you could hurt one of the other patients," he explained.

"I'm not hurting anyone! I'm just having fun! Why are they being so mean?" I nearly shouted.

"Jade, calm down," Beck ordered.

"NO! They want me to die! Why should I calm down? I thought you cared about me!" I spat at him.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and held me still, "Jade…I do, ok? But you have to stop yelling. I'm not going to let you die…I promise you. But I can't do that unless you stop with your adventures," he stated slowly.

I shook my head, "No. My adventures are fun. You should come on one with me some time," I offered.

"Do you want to live or not?" He snapped at me.

I replied with a shrug.

He sighed in defeat and let go of me, "Come on, you should finish your lunch. And then it's free time," he suggested softly.

I nodded and walked back to the cafeteria. Beck dismissed Dr. Tate and sat down across from me. I felt a sudden spark of happiness when everyone started lining up for meds.

Beck stayed at the table while I waited in line. I flinched at the sound of a shrill scream. I turned and saw a girl with bright red hair…I think her name was Cat or something…but she was screaming, and some doctors were restraining her. I kept an eye on the event as I continued to walk forward.

I cringed when I collided with someone. I gasped at looked up at the boy who basically towered over me. I couldn't recall his name…Ryker, or something like that.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He snapped at me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I basically squeaked as I took a step back.

"Maybe I should give you a lesson or two about paying attention," he exclaimed as he shoved me backwards.

I wasn't expecting it, so I fell backwards onto the floor. My head smashed against the hard tile, making me wince in pain.

"Hey, Ryder!" I heard Dr. Beck shout as he came towards us quickly.

Some other doctors rushed over as Ryder tried reaching for me, and screamed out threats at me. I gasped and scooted backwards. Ryder had extreme anger problems. Usually I wouldn't be scared of people, but something about Ryder just freaked me out.

I felt someone grab onto my forearms and pull me off of the floor. Beck turned me towards him, "Are you alright?" He asked.

I glanced at Ryder as they stabbed the needle into his neck before nodding, "I'm ok," I assured him. I swallowed nervously and ran my fingers through my hair. After meds, I went back to my room.

"Dr. Beck…" I started as I sat on my bed.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"The wall is so boring. I want to make it more entertaining," I informed him as I stared at the blank wall.

"I think we could arrange that," he replied with a subtle smile.

I smiled widely before going over to my dresser. I pulled out a long drawer and grabbed a rolled up sheet of paper. I unrolled it and placed it against the wall where I wanted it.

"I just need some tape," I stated as I glanced at Beck. It was a picture I had drawn when I was younger. It was a self portrait of me standing at the top of a mountain, spreading my arms like a bird, getting ready to fly.

"You're a very good artist," Beck informed me as he looked at my picture.

I smiled sheepishly, "One day, I'm gonna finally do it," I assured him.

"We'll tape it up later, ok. What are you gonna do for free time?" He inquired.

"I'm kinda tired," I shrugged.

"Alright, I'll wake you up in an hour for group therapy," he offered.

I nodded and crawled onto my bed. Beck pulled the door closed as he left. I took a deep breath and crawled under the thin blanket. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_My whole body felt heavy as I inhaled through my nose. I winced and slowly started to open my eyes. I started to question if I had opened my eyes or not, the space around me was consumed by complete darkness._

_I furrowed my eyebrows and went to sit up. I gasped in pain when my head hit against something hard before I could even sit up halfway. My heart skipped a beat as I pressed my hands against the surface above with a quick motion._

_I pushed against whatever it was, but it wouldn't budge. I placed my hands on either side of me, but it failed to do anything. I kicked forward, but there was only an inch of space between my feet and whatever was containing me._

_I started breathing quicker as I banged my fists on the containment. I stared punching and kicking it with every bit of strength I had, but it was useless._

_"HELP!" I screamed as I continued to uselessly try to escape. "HELP ME! HELP!" I screeched as I started clawing at whatever it was. It felt like wood. Tears burned in my eyes as I clawed against it. I could feel my nails being ripped from my fingers with every forceful motion._

_Splinters of wood forced themselves under my nails as I screamed and clawed. I pushed harder, trying to ignore the searing pain at the tips of my fingers. Tears ran down my cheeks as I started sobbing. "Please…help me…" I choked out._

_My eyes widened when I felt a cold liquid touch my heels. Water. It was flowing in near my feet. I stared breathing heavily again as the water started filling it quicker. I cringed when the bitter coldness of the water soaked through the back of my shirt. I shivered slightly and continued pushing on the containment._

_My fingertips stung as blood dripped down my fingers and onto my hands. My hands trembled as I pushed them back against the wood._

_"HELP!" I screamed again when I could feel the water on my neck. The frigidness of the water made me shiver again. I choked out a sob as I still continued to kick and scream._

_I took a final breath of air as the water rose over my face and touched the top of the containment. I kicked and punched as I tried to hold the breath of air._

_I choked out another sob, making me swallow a bunch of water. My screams were muffled by the water, but I screamed nonetheless. _

_My lungs burned, I was dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. I stopped struggling, and accepted my fate._

I screamed as I shot up from my bed. A coat of sweat had taken its place all over my body. I breathed heavily as I glanced around my room. My picture had been taped up, but I still felt alone.

…

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm still kinda doped up on painkillers, so excuse any grammar or spelling errors. 4 more reviews for a definite update tomorrow :)**


	4. Family

**Gone**

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so sorry about not updating in like 500 years (a week). At first it was because I got no reviews, and I thought you guys hated it and I lost motivation to work on it. And then I just forgot about it. But today I checked the reviews and I saw that this story was nominated for the CVAs! I got really excited, and started working on this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I tried really hard :/**

**Chapter 4**

After group therapy, I had one on one therapy with Beck again before dinner. As I was leaving group therapy behind my therapy group, I heard someone trying to get my attention.

"Psst…Jade," I heard a familiar voice whisper at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced in the direction of the sound. I glanced at my group as they rounded the corner back towards the free time area before sneaking over around the corner where Tori was standing.

"You're back!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," she stated softly.

"Why did you leave earlier? I wanted you to meet Beck," I inquired.

She gave me a sad look, the same as the one Beck gave me quite often. "Look, Jade…I'm not really here," she informed me slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, struck with confusion.

"Um. I'm dead. That car crash…it killed me…" she informed me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. No. She couldn't have been dead. She was right in front of me. She was lying.

"But that doesn't make any sense. You're alive…I can see you!" I said, louder than I had intended.

"Jade…you're hallucinating me right now. It's a part of your schizophrenia," she explained.

I shook my head violently as my eyes burned with tears, "NO! You're my friend, you're not allowed to be dead. I need you _here_. Just—just come back to life. The doctors here did it to me, they can do it for you too. Just go to them and ask them to—"

"Jade, _stop_!" She nearly shouted at me.

I gave her a confused look, "What?" I asked innocently.

"I am not coming back to life. It was over a year ago. I'm not coming back, you have to accept it," she ordered.

"NO!"I screamed before grabbing onto my hair. "They lied to me! They said you were ok! They lied!" I started screaming.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab onto me. I screamed and started kicking and flailing around. I jerked to the side, and the doctor and I both crashed onto the floor. I flipped over and started kicking and punching upwards, trying to fight the doctor off.

I could hear Tori saying my name with a mixture of sadness and fear. Another doctor came into my sight, trying to restrain me. I saw him reach for the syringe, but I didn't want it twice in one day.

I reached for the syringe first and swung my hand up, pushing the needle into one of the doctor's neck. I scrambled up to my feet and started running down the hallway. I didn't want to be caught.

My thoughts were a mess, and I was overwhelmed. Nothing made sense, and nothing was ok. I could hear the footsteps of the other doctor close behind me. I heard another familiar voice call out my name.

Beck.

I came to a stop and turned towards his voice. I gasped as the doctor grabbed onto me and wrestled me to the floor. I saw Beck making his way quickly towards me as I felt the syringe stab into my neck again. Everything started to move slower as black claimed the outline of my vision. Beck gave me a sad look as he stood over me. I took a couple more sharp breaths as I started losing consciousness. My eyes fluttered closed, and I was gone again.

…

I sat at one of the cafeteria tables, all by myself. I glanced at some of the other tables. Jealousy grew in the pit of my stomach at the sight of the other patients with their parents. They laughed, smiled, and had fun.

My family never came on visiting nights. I poked at my dinner boredly, trying to ignore everyone else. Ever since the incident with Tori earlier, I felt different. I just felt so tired. I didn't want to do anything, except for cry.

"Hey Jade…" Dr. Beck stated as he sat down across from me. I remained silent and continued to push my food around. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"My parents…how come they never come to visit me?" I questioned. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after a second of pondering. "Everyone else's parents come. What about me? Don't they care about me?" I asked him.

"Of course they care about you," he assured me.

"Then why aren't they _here_?" I asked coldly as I glared at him.

"I don't know," he replied.

I huffed and continued to poke at my food. After a few more minutes of silence, I picked up my plate and tossed it in the trash. "I think I'm gonna go to bed early," I muttered before heading towards my room.

"Look, Jade…just because your parents aren't here, it doesn't mean they don't care about you," Beck informed me as he followed behind me.

"Don't lie to me," I whispered before climbing into my bed and pulling the thin blanket over me.

Beck sighed again, "Goodnight Jade," he mumbled before turning off the light and leaving my room, pulling the door closed behind him.

I hugged my blanket tighter around me as I suddenly felt colder. Tori was gone, my parents didn't care about me, and all of the other doctors wanted me dead. Was I really that bad? So bad that no one wanted me around?

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears welling up. My stomach churned and my head pounded. I wanted to know why my parents didn't come to visit me. I wanted to see them…I missed them. I _had_ to see them.

I pushed my covers off and got off of my bed. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and looked towards the window. I went over and tried pushing it open, but it was locked. I placed my hands flat against it and bit my lip trying to think of an idea. I glanced around my room and spotted the metal chair.

I grabbed it and propped it up under the door handle so no one could get in. I took a deep breath and pulled off my boot. I used my free arm to shield my face before hitting my boot against the window as hard as I could. A crack ran through it, but it didn't break.

I hit it again, making another crack. I took a deep breath, and hit it again, flinching as glass basically exploded from the window and cover the floor. I took it and pushed it around the edges to remove any excess glass.

I glanced at the door and listened to see if anyone heard me. I sighed in relief…no one had heard me. I grabbed the side of the window and lifted myself onto the windowpane. My room was the first floor, so it was only a small jump to the ground.

I leapt onto the grass and squinted as my eyes started adjusting to the dark. I still remembered how to get to my house. It was a long ways away, but I had all night to get there. I walked through the doctor parking lot and towards the road.

My whole body tensed up, and my eyes widened when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I dug my nails into my attacker's arm as I started screaming. My screams were muffled by their hand, but I screamed anyway.

"Jade…Jade…shhh," my attacker ordered in a whisper.

I recognized their voice.

Beck released me slowly and I turned towards him, "What're you doing out here?" He hissed at me.

"I'm going back to my house to see my parents, and figure out why they don't want to see me. And you aren't gonna stop me," I informed him boldly before turning and continuing to walk.

He grabbed my arm and spun me back towards him, "Do you even know how to get there?" He quizzed.

"Yes, I remember perfectly," I assured him.

"Well you can't go alone," he pointed out.

"Then come with me. I could use a walking buddy," I informed him.

"Um…actually, I have a different…extremely illegal idea," he stated before motioning for me to follow him.

"How illegal?" I inquired.

"Uh…lose my job, and go to prison illegal," he shrugged.

"No, I don't want you to risk your job for me," I exclaimed as I stopped walking.

"You deserve to know why your parents won't visit you. You deserve that more than I deserve this job. I'm driving you there," he promised as he headed towards his car.

I took a deep breath and pondered it for a moment. I'd get there much faster if he drove me there…but him taking me away from a mental facility would easily lose him his job.

But he wanted to help me, so I decided to let him.

…

**A/N: Oooh…Beck is risking his job for Jade. I apologize for this sucky chapter. But PLEASE review, I'm always more motivated to update with more reviews. So do you think we could get 5 more reviews by tomorrow? I KNOW you can do it… :) Tell me what you think of this chapter, and the whole story.**

**(also, I apologize for any typos, I suck at proofreading)**


	5. Home

**Gone**

**A/N: AHHH! Thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys, they mean so much! Even though no one reviewed until I started complaining on Twitter…reviews make me so much more motivated to work on this story. SO pretty pretty pretty pretty please leave a review. It's not that hard. ANYWAY…I'm pretty sure this story is coming to a close soon, since I already have the ending worked out. Also…WARNING: You're getting a visit from the Drama Llama in this episode.**

**Chapter 5**

I stared out the window as Beck drove. I remembered exactly how to get to my old house. I hadn't been there in a year, but it was imprinted in my brain. It was about 8 o clock, so the sun was almost completely gone for the night.

"Turn left up here," I ordered softly. I had never been more nervous in my life. I hadn't seen my parents in 374 days. I had kept count.

Would they be happy to see me?

Upset?

Maybe they didn't want to see me again, and that's why they sent me to the hospital in the first place.

What if they hated me?

My heart started racing, "Beck…I don't wanna do this anymore," I blurted out.

"We're almost there…I thought you wanted to know why your parents haven't come to visit you…" he reminded me.

"I don't know if I _want_ to know anymore," I informed him.

"I think you deserve closure, no matter what happens," he stated.

I took a deep breath, he was right. I'd regret not going…but I could also regret going. "Ok, I wanna do it," I assured him.

"Good. And remember, I'll be right there with you," he promised. I smiled and took another deep breath before looking out the window.

My heart skipped a beat when I pointed Beck towards my driveway, and he pulled in. There was an old red truck in the driveway. I didn't recognize it, but I assumed that my dad had gotten a new car. Beck parked the car and looked towards me. "You ready?" He asked softly.

I swallowed and nodded before unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door. Beck opened his door too and followed me up to the white porch. I climbed up the 3 stairs slowly and walked up to the front door.

The doorbell was gone, so I had to knock. I formed my hand into a fist and hit it against the door 3 times, waiting for a response. Seconds passed, and silence still hung over the air. I took a deep breath and knocked again.

"Maybe they're asleep," Beck tried.

I took a big risk, and reached for the door handle. I twisted it slowly, and was slightly shocked when it opened. I glanced at Beck who glanced at the door before looking back at me.

He motioned for me to continue, so I did. I walked in and released the door. I furrowed my eyebrows…it didn't look how it did when I left. All our family pictures were missing, the living room and kitchen looked different, and the house reeked of booze and cigarette smoke.

"Are you sure this is your house?" Beck whispered.

"Yes," I replied. I _was_ sure. Sure things were different, but it was still my house. Maybe our family pictures reminded them of me…and they felt guilty for sending me away. I prayed that's what had happened. "You look around down here, I'm going upstairs," I murmured as I looked at Beck.

"Ok," he replied.

I looked towards the stairs and took them slowly, one at a time. When I got to the top of the stairs, I made my way to my old room. I pushed the door open and looked in.

All of my stuff was gone. The room was completely empty. I gaped as I walked in. They didn't even care enough about me to keep my stuff? I couldn't believe it. I opened one of my closet doors and looked in. Sitting in the corner was a crumpled up piece of paper.

I reached down and picked it up. I furrowed my eyebrows as I uncrumpled it. I felt an unfamiliar feeling of sadness in my chest as I looked over it. It was a poorly drawn picture of me and my parents. I had drawn it in kindergarten. They had crumpled it up and thrown it away…like garbage. It showed how much they didn't care about me.

I crumpled it back up and threw it across the room as tears burned in my eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before pressing my back against the wall. This was too much. They didn't care about me. They were probably happy that I left. I sniffled and push myself off of the wall.

I flinched when I heard a door open and close. I exited my room and looked down the stairs. I didn't see Beck, or anyone else.

I went down the stairs quickly and turned into the living room. "Beck?" I called out. I glanced around again before turning around.

My heart skipped a beat when someone gripped onto my wrists. "Who the hell are you? And what're you doing in my house?" A large man spat at me as he shook me violently.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I tried pulling away from him.

"Not until you tell me why you're here!" He yelled as he gripped onto me tighter. His breath reeked of beer, and his eyes were bloodshot. His words were slurred as well…he was hammered.

"Hey, let go of her!" I heard Beck order, before his fist collided with the man's jaw. I gasped as the man fell over onto the floor, pulling me down with him. "Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he grabbed onto me and pulled me up to my feet. I breathed heavily from the shock. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he looked me straight in the eyes. He placed his hand on my jaw and ran his thumb over my cheek as he looked me over.

"I'm ok," I assured him as I nodded and took a deep breath.

He pulled me against him into a protective hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. I pulled away and looked at where the man had been lying…but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked nervously.

Beck let go of me and glanced around, "We should get out of—" he stopped talking when we heard the cock of a gun.

I gasped and looked at the man as he held a shot gun. I swallowed nervously as he pointed it at us.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of my house," he ordered.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you know anything about the family who lived here before?" I blurted out.

"9…8…" he started counting down, ignoring my question.

"Please, I have to know. Their names were Adam and Valerie West. I need to know what happened to them," I continued to ramble.

"7…6…5" he counted down in a brisk tone.

"Jade, come on," Beck ordered as he grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the door.

"No! I need to know!" I cried out as I pulled my arm away from him.

"4..3…2…" the man shouted.

"Please, help me!' I screamed at him. I let out a shrill scream as the sound of a gunshot rang in my ears.

The man was aiming the gun at the ceiling now, "I'm not giving you another warning!" He yelled.

My eyes were getting watery as Beck grabbed onto me and dragged me out of the house. "Are you insane? He would've shot you!" Beck scolded.

"I just wanted to know where my parents were," I choked out.

"And don't come back!" The man yelled at us as we went back towards Beck car. I flinched again when I heard another door open.

"What is going on out here?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I instantly recognized the voice. That voice belonged to Tori's mom. "Mrs. Vega!" I exclaimed gratefully. Tori's family were our neighbors, which is why we became such good friends.

"Jade?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. I glanced at Beck excitedly before running up to the Vega's front door. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital," she pointed out.

"I came to see my parents. They haven't come to visit me," I informed her.

Mrs. Vega sighed, "And who's this?" She asked as she motioned to Beck.

"This is Dr. Beck, he's my doctor," I explained.

"You let her leave the hospital?" She asked skeptically.

"It was an authorized action. It's all taken care of," he lied.

"Do you know where my mom and dad are?" I asked.

She pressed her lips together, "Come on in," she offered, so we did. Their house was still the same as I remembered it. The only thing different was that Tori wasn't there.

"Take a seat, I'll be right—" she started, but I heard another familiar voice.

Tori's older sister, Trina. "What is _she_ doing here?" She asked coldly. Trina never liked me, and I never really liked her.

"Trina," Mrs. Vega warned.

"Why would you let the girl who killed your _daughter_ into our house?" Trina exclaimed.

I looked up at Trina, "I didn't kill her. It was an accident," I informed her.

"Why did your parents even let you drive in the first place? You're mentally unstable!" She noted.

"Trina…_enough!_" Mr. Vega snapped at her as he came down the stairs.

"Well excuse me if I actually care that Tori died," she spat before rushing back upstairs.

"Don't mind her. It's not your fault," Mrs. Vega assured me as she sat on the couch. I sat on the one adjacent to it, and Beck sat down next to me.

"Jade…it's been awhile," Mr. Vega noted awkwardly.

"I know. Would either of you happen to know where my parents are?" I asked curiously, "They haven't come to visit me since I was admitted into the hospital," I added.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega glanced at eachother awkwardly before looking back at me. "Your dad…he moved to New York about 6 months ago," Mr. Vega informed me.

I furrowed my eyebrows…why would he move? "What about my mom? Didn't she go with him?" I asked, slightly confused. They both gave me sad looks before looking away awkwardly. "Where is my mom?" I asked a little more sternly.

"I don't know how to tell you this..but…" Mrs. Vega started.

I felt a sudden rush of sadness. I knew what was coming. I felt tears burning in my eyes.

"She—she's…dead…" Mrs. Vega finished softly.

…

**A/N: Like I said…Drama Llama chapter. Please…LEAVE. A. REVIEW. They always make me so much happier. I expect 5 more reviews by tomorrow…ok? Let me know what you think of my story.**


	6. A Curse

**Gone**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they always make me so happy :D I know I'm very whiny when it comes to reviews, but they motivate me to work on the story as opposed to 0 reviews, then I literally get nothing done on it. Anywho…here's another depressing chapter (as every chapter in this story is gonna be.)**

**Chapter 6**

My heart pounded in my chest as I processed what Mrs. Vega said. My mom was dead. "H—how?" I exclaimed trying to hold back my tears.

"She was schizophrenic too…she overdosed, and she didn't make it to the hospital in time," Mr. Vega explained.

"Why didn't Dad take care of her?" I asked angrily.

"Between both you and your mom being…schizophrenic, he couldn't handle it anymore. That's why he sent you to the hospital. That same day, he left your mom here and left," Mrs. Vega informed me.

"Why didn't you take care of her? You knew she was alone and you let her die! You let my mom die!" I accused loudly as I stood up.

"Jade, calm down," Beck instructed as grabbed onto my at my elbow and faced me towards him.

"No! Let go!" I screamed at him as I shoved him away, harder than I intended to. I was too angry to care though. "You let my mom die! You let her die!" I yelled at them.

"Jade…" Mr. Vega tried consoling me.

"Where is she buried?" I quizzed angrily. They both stared at me silently. "_Where_?" I asked again with a more stern tone.

"In the cemetery behind your old school. In the second row from the back," Mrs. Vega replied softly.

Without even second guessing it, I ran towards the door and opened it quickly before running to the sidewalk. I pumped my arms as I ran towards the old cemetery.

"Jade!" I heard Beck call after me. I ignored him and let my legs carry me down the sidewalk. My lungs were starting to burn, and my head pounded. Nothing made sense. How could my dad just abandon her like that? How could the Vegas leave my mom all alone to die? They didn't care about her. And because of them, she was dead.

I could see the cemetery. I didn't live that far from it. I ran through the front gate and ran past the new homes of lost souls. I breathed heavily as I came to a stop. My eyes glanced over several graves before I found my mom's. I took deep breaths as tears burned in my eyes, yet again.

I choked out a sob as I fell to my knees. All this time, I thought my parents didn't care about me. I was only half right.

My Dad didn't care about me. The Vegas didn't care about me. The doctors didn't care about me. And my mom was gone. The only people I could count on were Beck, and my hallucination of Tori.

Mainly Beck. I don't know where I'd be without him.

I didn't even flinch when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just squeezed my shoulder lightly. The air was cold, but I was unfazed by it. I stood up and choked out another sob as I buried my face in the crook of Beck's neck and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around me.

Just his embrace managed to make me feel a little bit better. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from Beck. "I need to get something from my old house," I informed him before turning in that direction.

"Woah, woah, woah…you are not going back there. He'll kill you," Beck pointed out.

"I need the drawing I made when I was in kindergarten," I informed him with a shrug after glancing at him briefly. I started turning back towards the entrance of the cemetery, but Beck placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing him again.

"Jade, listen. I care about you. Probably more than I should…I can't let you go back there. I can't let you get hurt," he stated softly as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Beck…I _have_ to go back. It's all I have left of my family. I need it," I murmured.

He stared at me for a couple more seconds, silently debating with himself. He sighed in defeat, "Come on," he ordered softly as he made his way towards the cemetery entrance. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed him. I stayed silent as he made the short drive back to my old house. "Ok…you're going to go in, go get it as fast as you can, and come back and get in the car. If I'm not back in 5 minutes, go back to the hospital, alright?" He explained.

"Why, what're you gonna do?" I asked confused.

"I'm gonna distract him," he replied as he went to open the door, but I stopped him Beck grabbing his arm.

"I'm not leaving you here," I assured him.

"Just do it…please, Jade. Just do it," he ordered.

I sighed and nodded. Without even thinking, I leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. I pulled away slowly and looked at him, "Thank you…" I whispered, "For everything," I added.

"You're welcome," he replied softly. "Stay here for a moment," he ordered before going out of the car and walking slowly into the front yard. I watched him carefully as he picked up a rock and sent it flying at the front window. I gaped as the front window shattered on contact with the rock.

Within a couple seconds, the man came through the front door, screaming something at Beck. Beck tossed his arms up in the air in a taunting matter, making the man go running at him. I opened the door quietly and crept out and towards the door. I sprinted in, not bothering to look back. I scrambled up the stairs, and down the hall into my old room.

As soon as I went to grab the paper, I heard something that worried me. "Damn kids," the man mumbled as I heard the front door close. He was back inside. I grabbed the paper and shoved it in my pocket before slowly going back to the door. I just about had a heart attack when the doorbell rang. I peeked out the door and looked down at the front door. The man swore under his breath and opened the door. Beck smiled awkwardly, "Hi," he stated.

"I said get the hell off of my property before I call the cops!" He ordered.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Look…sir. We're not trespassers or anything. We don't want anything from you. It's just…a family used to live here," he started. He motioned up towards me, "Her family. She just wanted to see them again. She didn't know they were gone. Please, just let us go, and we'll pretend this never happened," Beck pleaded calmly.

The man looked up at me, sending a chill down my spine. "Take her, and _get out_," he ordered in a low, threatening voice. I had never been more relieved in my life. I went down the stairs quickly and rushed out the door past Beck.

"Thank you sir," Beck stated thankfully. The door slammed shut and we went back to Beck's car. I got in the passenger's seat and Beck got in the driver's seat. I leaned head against the seat and took a deep breath before closing my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

I blinked a couple times, "My mom…when I was younger, she told me we were special, and no one understood us. She made it sound like being schizophrenic was a gift. I was foolish enough to believe her," I explained as I wiped a stray tear away. "But now I know…it's a curse. Almost nothing I see is real. I see things in my dreams, I wish I could un-see. My mind is always spinning with absurd ideas. I'm going to end up like my mom…" I ranted as I stared out the windshield.

"Hey," Beck stated softly as he grabbed my hand and held it firmly in his, "It's going to be ok. We'll get through this together," he promised.

…

**A/N: So I finally gave in and put in a little romance between Beck and Jade. I didn't want it to be overwhelming considering their situation. But I gave in to my Bade heart. Pretty pretty please leave a review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**


	7. Reassigned

**Gone**

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for not updating in the last 2 days, but I've been uber busy. But I'm here now with a brand new chapter! WARNING: Dr. Tate (the creepy doctor from chapter 1 (2?)) is back, and creepier than ever, so be prepared.**

**Chapter 7**

The drive back to the hospital was silent. We both anticipated what would happen when the doctors discovered I had left, and Beck accompanied me. I didn't want Beck to lose his job. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead right now. I couldn't lose him. I'd lost everyone else already. I needed him.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Beck parked his car. We sat there silently, neither of us eager to go inside. I glanced down at Beck's hand before grabbing onto it, "It's going to be ok," I promised him softly.

He forced a smile as he glanced back at me. "I knew the possible consequences when I left. I'm ready for whatever they wanna throw at me," he replied.

I took a deep breath and gave his hand a small squeeze before letting go. We both of out of the car and froze when we saw police lights flashing. They had called the cops. Given my state of mind, they panicked when they realized I was gone. I looked towards Beck and gave me a confident nod before we walked towards the entrance of the unit I lived in.

The automatic doors slid open at our arrival and we walked in. There were cops interrogating the patients and doctors, other doctors were freaking out, explaining my adventures to the police. Patients were freaking out from the pressure, it was complete chaos. All of this because I was gone for a few hours.

"There she is!" Someone announced.

Almost everyone silenced and looked in our direction. "What the hell is going on?" One of the doctors that I recognized from the meeting exclaimed. Beck and I both stood there, dumbfounded. Unable to think of a response.

"Dr. Oliver, I want you, and your patient in my office, right now," the highest ranked doctor, Dr. Rieves, ordered grimly.

I glanced at Beck nervously. He nodded again and motioned for me to follow Dr. Rieves. I took a deep breath and went into the office. "Wait…Beck, stay out there a minute so I can speak to Miss West privately," Dr. Rieves ordered.

My heart rate sped up a little bit, I didn't want to talk to him alone. I needed Beck with me. Before I could ask him if Beck could stay, he closed the door. "Have a seat," he ordered as he motioned toward the chairs in front of his desk.

I watched as he went around and sat at his desk before I sat down as well. He folded his hands over one another before looking at me. "What is your relationship with Dr. Beck Oliver?" He quizzed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't expect him to ask me about that. I expected him to ask me why I left. "I—" I trailed off.

"Your relationship, is it…_intimate?_" He quizzed.

"No, he's my doctor, I'm his patient, that's it," I assured him. I doubted a kiss on the cheek counted as anything.

"You've never had any sexual interactions?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No," I replied, "What makes you think that?" I asked demandingly.

"We have a witness who says that you two '_occupy' _the bathroom, and that they heard you two plan your escape," he explained.

"If we were planning escape then why would we return?" I asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Guilt," he shrugged.

"Well your witness is lying. Who is this witness anyway?" I quizzed.

"Dr. Tate," he replied.

"He's a liar! He's just upset that Beck reported him to you yesterday," I explained.

"He reported him because _you_ snuck off," Rieves pointed out.

"Because I don't like Dr. Tate," I informed him.

"So it makes sense that you're accusing him of lying," he noted with a simple nod. I didn't say anything back, I couldn't think of a good response. "Tell Beck to get in here," he ordered. I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it and looked out at Beck. He nodded and walked in. I started going out the door, but Rieves spoke up again, "Jade, stay in here," he ordered.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at him before sitting in the chair next to Beck. "Look, Dr. Rieves, she deserved to find out what happened to her parents, so I took her. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not her," Beck pleaded calmly.

"Oh, I _am_ mad at you. You removed a mental patient from a hospital. You can be sent to prison for that," he informed Beck sternly.

"And I knew that when I left," Beck replied.

"Aside from that, I had a witness tell me that you two are in a sexual relationship," Rieves informed Beck.

"We're not. It's strictly a formal, doctor-patient relationship. Who told you otherwise?" Beck inquired.

"Dr. Tate. If you are lying, and Tate is telling you the truth, you'll go to prison no matter what. She is a minor, and you are an adult," Rieves reminded Beck.

"I know. But I promise you, there is nothing going on between us," Beck assured him. Based on what Beck told me barely even an hour ago, about how he cared about me more than he should, he wasn't being completely honest with Rieves, but he had good reason not to be.

"Just to be safe, I'm reassigning you to a new patient," Rieves informed Beck. "Dr. Tate will be Jade's new doctor until further notice," Rieves stated as he scribbled something down on his notepad.

"No! I don't want Dr. Tate to be my doctor. Beck is my doctor!" I claimed hysterically as I stood up.

"Beck, before you are reassigned, you will complete your 3 day suspension. You're not allowed back until 3 days from today. Then you will be reassigned to a new patient," Rieves informed him.

Beck nodded, "Alright," he stated as he stood up.

"You're gonna go, just like that? I don't want to a new doctor!" I cried out.

"Jade, it's going to be ok," Beck promised me.

I shook my head, "No it's not!"

"You have to calm down, or they're going to have to sedate you. Just take a deep breath ok. I'll see you in 3 days. And maybe we can get this worked out," Beck tried convincing me.

"I doubt that. After what you did, you'll never be her doctor again," Rieves informed him.

Beck sighed in defeat, "3 days," he assured me, ignoring Rieves.

I nodded and swallowed. Beck looked at Rieves and nodded before heading out the door. As soon as Beck opened the door, Tate was standing on the other side. A smug grin formed on Tate's face as Beck walked past him. A hint of resentment flashed in Beck's eyes as he glared at Tate. "Dr. Tate, please escort Miss West to her room for the night," Rieves instructed.

"Yes sir," Tate replied innocently before looking at me. I gave him a spiteful glare before going out the door. Tate followed close behind me as I walked back to my room. I went in, and he went in as well before closing the door.

As soon as he closed the door I turned and faced him, scowling angrily, "Why did you tell Dr. Rieves that things were going on between Beck and I?" I spat at him.

"Because, Beck thinks he's such a hero, being your doctor and all," he taunted.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I glared at him.

"You're the most troubled patient here. The other patients only cause occasional problems, and then there's _you_. Every day you cause some kind of commotion. Beck's the only one who believes you won't kill yourself in the next week. And what I wanna know is; what's so special about you that keeps him intrigued," he shrugged as he started circling me slowly.

I swallowed nervously and watched him as he eyed me. "I mean, it can't be just because you have a pretty face. So tell me, Jade, what did you give him to make him be your doctor?" He questioned.

"Beck is helping me because he is a good man, unlike you…you're pathetic," I countered.

"Honestly, I think he's only your doctor because he pities you. You know, because of your Dad who abandoned you, and your dead mother," he noted as he stopped circling me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How did you know about that?" I asked confused.

He let out a taunting laugh, "You are _so_ stupid, Jade. At least I know it's not your intelligence that has Beck drawn to you," he shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"_All_ of the doctors know about your parents. That information is told soon after it happens. We all knew your Dad moved to New York, and we were all informed when your Mom died. Even Beck knew," he explained.

I shook my head, "No, you're lying. Beck didn't know," I assured him, "He told me he didn't," I added.

"Looks like he lied to you," he replied.

"No! Beck wouldn't lie to me. He's my friend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh _please_. It's his job to be nice to you. He doesn't care about you, he's only in it for the money," he assured me.

I grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him as hard as I could, "You're lying! Go away!" I shouted as I grabbed a second pillow and launched it at him.

Before I knew it, I was stumbling backwards and crashing onto the floor after the back of Tate's hand connected with the side of my face. I felt his hands clasp around my wrists and yank me up to my feet, "You need to be quiet. We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea," he hissed at me, his face merely inches from mine.

I sent a glob of spit into his face before scowling angrily at him. He tightened his grip on my wrists and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the door opened. "What is going on in here?" A doctor that I didn't recognize questioned.

"She tried to attack me, so I restrained her," Tate lied.

I remained silent and just stood there staring up at the doctor. "Release her Dr. Tate," he ordered blandly.

Tate shot me one last glare before releasing me. I rubbed my wrist and glared at him as he went towards the door. "Get some sleep Miss West," the other doctor ordered.

I took a shaky breath and nodded as he turned off the light and closed the door. I glanced over at my window and saw that it had been boarded up with metal bars. I looked back at the door as it locked from the outside.

It felt like a rock had been placed in my chest. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. I didn't want to wait three days to see Beck again.

…

**A/N: SO there's the end of the 7th (6th? I don't think I'm numbering these chapters right) chapter. I apologize for the depressing mood to this story. It depresses me which is another reason why I don't update every day. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL BE MORE MOTIVATED TO UPDATE! Please please please please please please. (I'm begging like a baby I know, I'm sorry.) ALSO, forget about what I said about there being like 2 more chapter (that was like 3 chapters ago?) I still have at least 2 more after this one. I got things planned.**


	8. Hunger

**Gone**

**A/N: Well thanks for the 2 whole reviews guys. I totally don't spend hours writing these chapters for you. A little feedback is always nice you know. ANYWAY, here's a new chapter, and WARNING: There is a scene in this chapter that I had a hard time writing, because it basically borderlines on torture (?) It involves Tate, don't worry, you'll hate him even more than before after this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

I tossed and turned for what felt like hours. I groaned softly, I couldn't sleep. I threw off my covers and got out of bed. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the ball of crumpled paper. I uncrumpled it and flattened it out. I grabbed the roll of tape Beck had left after he put up my other picture and ripped of a piece. I placed it up on the wall next to the other picture and sighed.

"You look like hell," my hallucination of Tori stated as she laid on my bed. I turned towards her.

"Nice to see you too," I muttered sarcastically.

"You need some rest," she informed me.

"I don't need rest, I need Beck," I breathed as I leaned against the dresser.

"What's going on between you two anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Dude, you're my best friend. I know you better than that," she reminded me.

I smiled sheepishly, "Earlier, he told me that he cared about me more than he should," I informed her.

"Do you feel the same way?" Tori asked.

All I could do was smile in response. But then I remembered what Tate had told me, and my smile vanished, "But he lied to me. He knew my mom was dead, and he knew my Dad moved," I informed her.

"He probably had a good reason to," she shrugged.

"He's being reassigned, and I'm stuck with Tate," I explained. "And it's all my fault," I choked out as my eyes got watery again, "If I had just stayed here, he wouldn't have gotten in trouble. And now he's suspended," I babbled on.

Tori sighed, "It's not your fault. He knew the consequences, it was his choice," she assured me.

"How did you that's what happened?" I questioned skeptically.

"I'm a figment of your imagination, I know everything you know," she shrugged.

I sighed, "I'm gonna try and sleep," I muttered as I watched her disappear and reappear on the other side of the room so I could lay in my bed.

"Alright, goodnight Jade," she whispered. I crawled into my bed and pulled my blanket over me.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

I managed to get no sleep. Not even a minute. I dragged myself out of my bed when Tate unlocked my door and opened it, "Time for breakfast," he informed me blandly. Without a single word, I walked past him and went towards the cafeteria. "So how did you sleep last night?" He questioned.

"I didn't," I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him roll his eyes. I ignored it and looked at the selection for breakfast. I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, and an excruciating pain gnawed at my stomach, but I didn't want to eat. I walked away from the breakfast bar and sat at a table.

Tate sat across from me, "You need to get something to eat," he ordered. I ignored him and stared at the table. "Jade, if you don't eat, they'll think something is wrong with you, and then it's be I ignored him and stared at the table. "Jade, if you don't eat, they'll think something is wrong with you, and then it'll be _my_ fault," he explained.

"They _already _think there's something wrong with me because there is! I hallucinate my best friend, I have scars all over wrists…and you know what, I _enjoyed_ putting them there. I snuck out one night and stole liquor and pills from a pharmacy, it was the most fun I've ever had. But I forgot, you don't care. Beck does, which is why I need him here!" I ranted. Several other patients looked in my direction, but I ignored them.

"Well, he's not here, so you need to get over it. Get some food, eat, and shut up," Tate hissed at me. He said it too quietly for any of the other doctors in the cafeteria to hear.

I crossed my arms and just glared at him. I wasn't going to listen to him. I hated him. He could go die and I wouldn't care. "I'm going to go use the bathroom," I droned as I stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, ignoring Tate telling me to come back.

I took a deep breath and pushed the bathroom door open. The door closed slowly behind me as I listened to see if anyone else was in there. Silence hung over the room, meaning it was safe for me to cry. I choked out a sob and pressed my back against the wall. I slid down onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I buried my face against my knees and sobbed helplessly. I had never felt more pathetic in my life. It felt like everything was crashing down on me. I didn't know how to stop it either, I was helpless. I trembled as another sob reverberated through me. I sniffled and stood up before going over and looking in one of the mirrors.

I flinched when the door opened quickly. My eyes widened as I looked towards Tate as he pushed the door closed and locked it.

"This is the girls' bathroom, you're not allowed in here," I informed him, less confidently than I had hoped.

He was holding a plate with scrambled eggs on it. "Listen Jade, if you don't eat, then I'll be blamed for it. So I just need you to eat this, ok?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"If it means you'll get in trouble, then I'll never eat again. It's about time something bad happened to you," I spat at him venomously.

"Don't make me say it again. You're eating whether you like it or not," he threatened. I stood my ground, glaring at him. I felt a pang of fear as anger filled his eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this," he shrugged before he lunged at me.

I gasped and stumbled sideways out of his way. I gasped in pain when he gripped onto my hair and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arm around my neck and held me still.

"Let go!" I choked out. He set the plate on the counter and grabbed a handful of the eggs with his free hand and crammed it into my mouth. I gagged as I felt the egg hit the back of my throat. He let go of the egg and clamped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't spit it out.

I tried coughing it back up, but he squeezed my nose shut as well. I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed the eggs. I tried pulling away from him, but he just filled my mouth with more eggs. I whimpered and tried screaming, but he just pushed the eggs down farther. He repeated this until all of the eggs were gone.

My throat hurt like hell, and my cheeks were covered in tears. He released me and threw me down onto the floor. He breathed heavily as he turned on the water and washed off his hands, "I didn't want to have to do that," he stated softly.

I breathed heavily as well I looked back up at him. I coughed a couple times as more tears flooded my vision.

…

Sleep wasn't even an option. I just wanted to get as far away as possible. I wanted to feel safe again. Only one person made me feel safe.

Beck.

I had to see him. I pushed my covers off of me and walked silently over to my door and tried to twist the handle, but it was locked. I took a deep breath and tried thinking of an idea. I glanced around my room and huffed. My eyes widened when I thought of an idea. I reached in my hair and pulled out a bobby pin.

I had picked locks before, so I was a natural. Once I got it unlocked, I opened the door a crack and peeked out. Supposedly everyone was asleep, but I wanted to be sure. Once I was sure the hallway was empty, I walked out slowly and silently. I stayed against the wall as I went down the hallway. I flinched and clung to the wall when I heard voices.

It was two doctors talking about a sport's game of some kind. They walked past the end of the hallway, oblivious to me, and went towards the elevators. I sighed in relief and went to the end of the hallway. I rounded the corner and went to the main office for the doctors. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me.

I glanced at the filing cabinet and looked at the little tabs with letters on them. I went down to O through T and opened the drawer. I shuffled through the files and found the one labeled _Oliver, Beck_. I pulled it out and sat on the lonely stool.

I opened it and instantly smiled at his profile picture. I set the file on the counter and shuffled through the papers. His diploma, resume, and several other documents. I couldn't find what I was looking for. I sighed and went back to the front page. I smiled triumphantly when I found what I was looking for.

I glanced around looking for a pen. I opened some drawers under the counters and found a black sharpie. I pulled off the cap and looked back at the file. I scribbled down Beck's address onto my palm before capping the sharpie and putting it away. I closed Beck's file and put it back in the drawer. I closed the drawer and turned to leave. I glanced at my hand and realized I didn't know where the address was.

I glanced at the computer on the side of the room and slid into the chair in front of it. I went to Google, and typed in his address. A map came up, and I printed it out. The printer was much louder than I had anticipated. My eyes widened when I saw a light come on down the doctors' hallway. I quickly hit the light switch, grabbed the map and dove under the computer desk.

My heart beat in my chest quickly as I stayed crouching. I flinched when the door opened, and Dr. Rieves stood in the doorway. I forced myself to breathe silently as I looked at him. He glanced around tiredly and huffed before leaving, pulling the door closed behind him.

I sighed in relief and waited until he turned off his light before I crawled out from under the counter. I went to the door and opened it before exiting the office. I squinted at the map, using the small light that was kept on every night. My eyes widened, Beck's house was almost 30 miles away. I couldn't walk that far.

I needed a car. I didn't have any keys or a car. I couldn't give up now though, I had to think of an idea. My heart sped up a little bit when I came up with an idea.

I was going to steal Dr. Tate's keys.

…

**A/N: Like I said, I had a hard time writing the force feeding scene because I kept gagging and I kinda wanted to cry. But Jade's gonna go see Beck, yay :D When you guys don't review I feel like you all hate my story :( So PLEASE review. It means a lot.**


	9. Through The Rain

**Gone**

**A/N: Hahaha sooo…yeah I kinda went overboard with the length of this chapter. I meant to make it around 1,400 words, and it's 2,695 words. I forgot that I was writing a chapter, and I forgot to end it. So, it's the longest chapter yet. Longest chapter I've ever written actually. HAVE FUN READING IT. It's not that action packed, but heavy on the Bade ;D ;D ;D ;D**

**Chapter 9**

I swallowed nervously as I tip-toed into the doctors' hallway. Each room had a name on it. I glanced at each one, looking for Tate's. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest when I passed Beck's room. A coupe doors farther down was Tate's room. I took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. It felt like the handle was wet, but then I realized it was just me sweating profusely.

I was scared of Tate. I was scared of what he could do to me. I don't remember ever being scared of anyone, but Tate terrified me. I wouldn't ever let him know that, it'd give him more power over me.

I took a deep, silent breath and twisted the handle slowly. I pushed the door open and walked in. I debated whether to close the door or not. It'd be easier to escape if he woke up, but if someone else came out of their room, they would see the door open and catch me before I even made it out. I decided to just keep it open and try to go quickly. I went over to his dresser, hoping he had set it down there, but of course I wasn't that lucky. I sighed and glanced over at him, snoring loudly. I walked over to him and stood by his bed. I grabbed the blanket over him, and slowly peeled it off of him.

His keys and ID card were on the lanyard around his neck. I reached down slowly and unhooked it from the metal loop. I gripped my hand around the keys to keep them from rattling. I shoved them in my back pocket and reached for the card so I could get through the doors without the alarm going off.

As soon as I grabbed the card, I felt a hand grip around my wrist tightly. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Tate spat at me.

My heart started racing as my eyes widened. I needed an excuse, "I—I um…I—" I stammered as I slid the card into my sleeve with one hand, "I had a nightmare. Usually I would talk to Beck, and he'd help me through it, but you're my doctor now, so…" I trailed off before swallowing nervously, hoping he couldn't see through my lie.

"I'm trying to sleep, go back to sleep," he ordered before turning over angrily and releasing my wrist. I closed my eyes and sighed softly in relief.

"Ok," I whispered before heading towards the door quickly before he had time to realize his keys were gone. Maybe he wouldn't notice at all. I closed his door silently and went down the hallway hastily.

I pulled his card out of my sleeve when I came to the doctor-activated door. I placed his card against the reader and it made a small noise and the tiny red light turned green, so I opened the door. I gasped as I stepped into the rain. The cold rain mixed with the night time winter air made me shiver instantly. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt but I was still freezing.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket and pressed the unlock button, scanning the parking lot for lights. Just a couple rows down, the lights of a black Fiat flashed, so I jogged over to it and opened the driver's side door. I climbed in and pulled the door closed.

I hadn't driven in over a year. And the last time I drove, I got my best friend killed. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the map. There was no GPS installed to the car, which went against luck again.

I had only driven on my own twice. The first time I got lost, and the second time, I got in an accident and killed Tori. So I was far past nervous. But I had to get over it if I wanted to see Beck.

I put the key in the ignition and turned on the car. I took a deep breath and backed out of the parking spot before making my way out of the parking lot. I turned on the windshield wipers, as fast as they would go, trying to see through the rain.

It had been raining the night of the accident as well. My heart instantly started racing at the thought. I tried to ignore it, and focus on the cars whizzing past on the highway. I swallowed and pulled out into the main road in the direction the map had told me to.

I continued in the path of the map, desperately pushing away any memories of the accident, for about 20 minutes.

As I continued to drive, I started hearing sounds. The sound of my car being ripped apart by the other car. The shrill sound of Tori screaming. The sound of the air bags exploding. The sound of the glass shattering and getting embedded in my skin. The sounds of my own screams.

Those screams were heard again when I realized I had drifted off of the road. I tried slamming on the brakes, but I still landed in a ditch. I tried backing out, but the thick mud prevented it. I should've known I wouldn't have been able to make it all by myself. I looked down at the map. It was still at least 5 miles to Beck's house, and I was stranded in a ditch.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. I looked into the dark woods before throwing the keys with as much force as I could muster. After grabbing the map, I climbed out of the car and went back up at the main road, flinched as I car zipped past me. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and started walking in the direction the map directed me to go in. I sniffled before I let my teeth chatter. I was freezing. I was surprised that no one pulled over to see if I was ok. I shouldn't have been surprised though, no one cared about me. Not including Beck and Tori of course.

The map soaked up a bunch of water, causing it to rip apart into soaking wet pieces. "No…no…no…" I mumbled as the map fell to the ground. I squeezed the last small piece into a wet little ball and threw it onto the ground. I hugged my arms to my shoulders and sniffled again. I was stranded. I didn't know where the subdivision Beck lived in was. I vaguely remembered the numbers to the address. 8372? 8732? 8237? Maybe it started with a 9?

I hit my fist against my head, trying to remember the address. Hugging myself tightly, I walked for almost an hour. My fingers and toes were numb, and my ears hurt. I could barely walk. The rain hadn't let up, and only a few cars were on the road, yet no one had the decency to help me. Minute by minute, I was starting to regret leaving the hospital.

I felt a small spark of relief when I came up to a subdivision. Hollywood Meadows. I walked past the large sign with the name on it, and started scanning each of the houses, trying to match an address with the vague one in my head. I found a house with the address, 8372.

It was a decent sized, 2 story suburban home. I could see light through the large window by the front door. I squinted in from the sidewalk, and saw Beck sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

For a second I forgot about my excruciating numbness all over me, and basically bounded up the porch steps. I stopped in front of the door, and pressed the doorbell. I wrapped my arms around me when I felt the cold again. The awning above the door provided me with shelter from the rain for the first time in an hour. A shiver rushed through me again, making me cringe as I waited for Beck to open the door.

I felt my heart skip a beat when the door opened. As soon as Beck laid eyes on me, his eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god, Jade," he muttered before reaching out and grabbing onto me before pulling me inside. I shivered again and rested my head against his chest, desperate for warmth. "You're freezing!" He stated the obvious in an alarmed tone before wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that for another minute before he pulled away and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

"What're you doing here?" He asked in a serious tone.

I stared up into his chocolate brown eyes, "I wanted to see you. I missed you," I informed him, still shivering. Was he suggesting that he didn't want me here? I wouldn't have been surprised.

He hugged onto me again, "I missed you too…but you shouldn't be here," he informed me before pulling away again.

"You don't want me here?" I asked in a sad tone. He was the last person I expected to push me away.

"Of _course_ I want you here. But as soon as they find out you left again, this will be the first place they're gonna look for you," he informed me.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to stay with Dr. Tate anymore," I stated before shivering again.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You know what'll warm you up? A nice hot shower," he informed me before motioning up the stairs. I went up them and he followed. He opened a closet and grabbed a towel. "I'll get you some dry clothes. They're mine so they'll be kinda big…if that's ok with you I mean," he mumbled.

"It's fine," I replied softly.

"Ok, come on back downstairs when you're done," he instructed. I nodded and went into the bathroom.

When I was done, I felt a lot better. I could feel my limbs, and I had stopped shivering. Beck had left a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I dried off vaguely and pulled on the clothes, inhaling Beck's scent.

I was about to exit the bathroom, but I stopped when I looked in a large mirror above the counter. I pushed my hair out of the way and examined the finger shaped bruises around my neck where Tate had gripped onto me. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom before going back downstairs. Beck was sitting on the couch on his laptop again. Sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, by the lit fireplace was a mug with coffee.

Assuming it was mine, I sat down by the fire and took a sip of it. Beck clicked on a couple more things before closing his laptop and sliding it onto the coffee table.

"You lied to me about my parents," I blurted out without even re-thinking it. A guilty look instantly came over his face. I was hoping that it had just been Tate trying to get a rise out of me, but Beck had lied to me.

"I know," he replied after what felt like a year of silence.

"Why? I thought you cared about me!" I exclaimed.

"I _do_ care about you, and you know that," he retorted.

"Then why would you lie to me?" I quizzed as I glared at him. _He probably had a good reason to_. Tori's words echoed in my head. He had to have a good reason to lie to me.

"I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you about your parents," he confessed.

"You thought it'd be better if I found out myself, and almost get shot by a drunk man," I retorted bitterly.

"I had no idea he'd be there. I just thought that if I was the one to tell you, you'd lose it. If you saw it for yourself, you'd believe it," he explained.

I sighed and looked down at my coffee. I didn't want to fight with him. He was the main reason I even left the hospital, I didn't want to regret it.

"How did you know where I lived?" Beck asked after more silence.

"I went into the file room and looked in your file," I replied simply.

"How did you get here?" He quizzed.

"Um…" I started but looked away awkwardly, "I stole Dr. Tate's car," I stated softly.

I expected Beck to be upset that I stole a car, but instead, he _laughed_. "Oh my god, are you serious?" He asked clearly amused.

"Yeah, but I accidentally drove into a ditch," I shrugged. This made him laugh more. I smiled at his amusement.

"Speaking of Tate, has he been treating you ok?" He asked on a more serious note.

I instantly tensed up at the thought of what happened in the bathroom earlier that morning. I looked down at the mug in my hands and tapped my fingernails against it.

"Jade…" Beck stated worriedly. He set his mug down and moved closer to me. He lightly pushed my hair away and looked at the finger-shaped bruises on my collarbone. He brushed his thumb over them. "Did he do this?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to eat breakfast, so he force fed me," I muttered. "Last night, after Dr. Rieves made you leave, he hit me," I added.

Suddenly, that look of anger formed in Beck's eyes again. I never saw him angry unless it came to Tate. "I'm gonna kill him," he threatened as he looked away from me.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I questioned.

"He hurt you…why wouldn't I?" He retorted.

"I mean, despite that, you and him just seem to really hate eachother," I pointed out.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I've known him ever since I was in the 2nd grade. We were best friends, then in high school he turned into a major jackass. He tried to outdo me at everything. Being a doctor and helping mental patients was always my dream, so he decided that it was his dream too. We both ended up getting a job at the same hospital. He's always trying to make me look bad, and make himself look like a saint," he explained.

I sighed and sipped my coffee. "I'm tired," I muttered. I hadn't slept in almost 48 hours.

Beck nodded and stood up, "You can sleep in the guest room," he assured me as I stood up as well. I followed him up the stairs and stood in front of the guest room. "If you need anything, my room is right there," he informed me as he pointed across the hall.

I nodded, "Goodnight Beck…thank you for letting me stay here," I stated.

"No problem. But hey, tomorrow I'm going to have to take you back to the hospital," he informed me.

My eyes widened, "No! I don't wanna go back there. Dr. Tate will kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Jade, listen to me. I'll talk to Rieves, and tell him what Tate did. He'll reassign you to a new doctor again," he explained.

"I don't want a new doctor! I want you!" I nearly shouted as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I know, shh…shh…" he coaxed as he hugged onto me again. I buried my fast in his chest and took a deep breath, "I can't be your doctor anymore. You have to accept that, ok?" He quizzed.

I remained silent and clutched onto him. He took a deep breath and looked down at me as he pulled away, "Get some sleep ok, we'll talk in the morning," he promised.

I nodded and pressed my lips together. I instantly felt soothed when Beck placed a soft kiss against my temple. "It's gonna be ok…I promise," he whispered.

I inhaled slowly before slowly exhaling, "Goodnight," I mustered up before going into the guest bedroom and closing the door.

…

**A/N: YAY FOR BADE! I really hope you guys don't hate this, I spent a lot of time writing this (that doesn't mean there aren't any typos because I always have those). So please please PLEASE review :) If you have any questions or predictions of what could happen in future chapters, let me know WITH A REVIEW! MWAHAHA!**


	10. Knock At The Door

**Gone**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I got so happy and started typing right away when I got home. I'm so glad you guys like my story. And yes, hating Tate is very reasonable at this point. Don't worry, you'll hate him more by the end of the story. You might even hate **_**me**_** by the end of the story…**

**Chapter 10**

_A thick layer of sweat covered my entire body and I breathed heavily as I snuggled against Beck's naked body. I had never imagined doing something like that before in my life. He placed another kiss against my mouth and smiled at me._

_"You're so beautiful," he whispered. I smiled sheepishly and bit my lip. My hair clung to my forehead because of the sweat from our _activities._ But I didn't even care, I had never been happier._

_I furrowed my eyebrows when Beck let out a loud gasp. My eyes widened at the butcher knife sticking out of his chest. My breath got caught in my throat. He coughed, and blood escaped from his mouth and covered his lips. I sat up, holding a sheet against my chest, and tried exclaiming his name, but I couldn't speak. I grabbed his hand as tears started forming. I choked out a sob and squeezed his hand, unable to say anything._

_My eyes widened as I looked at Tate standing over him with a diabolical smile. I gasped and tried stumbling backwards. I held the sheet against my chest as I fell backwards off of the bed._

_"It's ok Jade, it'll be all over soon," Tate assured me as he pulled the knife out of Beck's lifeless body. He held onto the handle securely before making his way towards me slowly. I scooted backwards frantically before I hit the wall._

_"No, please!" I begged through tears, suddenly able to speak again._

_"You stole my keys and car, Jade. You were a bad little girl. And bad things happen to bad little girls," he cooed as he took another step closer to me. I trembled in fear and tried to make myself disappear. "But, we could settle this another way," he offered as he crouched down in front of me._

_I gave him a questioning look as I furrowed my eyebrows. "You had no problem doing it with Beck," he shrugged as he grabbed the sheet and tried yanking it away from me._

_"NO!" I shouted. There was no way in hell I'd ever let him touch me._

_"Alright, but don't say I didn't give you a choice," he shrugged as he stood up, towering over me. I let out a deafening scream as he brought the knife down._

I gasped and shot up instantly. I choked on my own breaths. I buried my face in my hands and breathed heavily, trying to calm myself. I glanced at the digital clock by the bed and read the time.

2:47am.

I pushed the covers off of me and went to the door. I opened it and tiptoed over to Beck's room. I grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly before pushing the door open. I swallowed nervously and walked over to the side of the bed that Beck was sleeping on.

"Beck…" I stated softly, knowing it was much too quiet for him to hear. I poked him lightly and muttered his name again. I shook him and said his name a little louder. He flinched and shot up instantly.

"I'm awake!" He exclaimed. He blinked a couple times and looked towards me, "Hey are you ok? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I—I had a nightmare," I replied pathetically.

He ran his hand over his face tired and nodded, "You wanna sleep in here?" He suggested. I nodded and swallowed again. "Ok," he replied as he grabbed my hand and let me crawl over him. I pulled the covers over me and faced him as he yawned.

He turned towards me and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight," he muttered softly before turning back over.

"Goodnight," I whispered before taking a deep breath and trying to sleep.

…

I instantly woke up when Beck shook me violently. I flinched and looked up at him with a confused look. "Get up!" He hissed in a whisper. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused as to why he was waking me up, but then I understood.

"_Beck Oliver, this is the police, open up!"_ A loud voice boomed before there were more knocks at the front door.

"Hide," Beck ordered as he flew off of the bed. Overwhelmed with alarm, I climbed off of the bed and glanced around his room, looking for somewhere to hide.

"Hello officers, can I help you with something?" I heard Beck ask innocently.

"We have reason to believe that an escaped mental patient is here," a cop stated.

I cringed at the sound of another familiar voice, "No, we _know_ she's here," Tate spat. I gasped and tried to find a good hiding spot.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's no mental patient here," Beck replied calmly.

"We have a warrant to search the premises," someone stated.

"Search away," Beck challenged. Why was he being so lenient about it? I had no place to hide. I went over to the closet and opened the door before looking in. I looked up and saw a hatch door. I grabbed one of the wire shelves and hoisted myself up. I gasped softly when I heard people coming up the stairs. I reached up and tried pushing the hatch door open, but it wouldn't budge. I put my foot on the bottom shelf and pushed my body weight against the door.

It pushed open to my luck. I climbed up into the tiny attic area. It was too small for me to sit up, so I laid on my stomach and looked down through the small door. It was so dark in the small area and in the closet that if they looked up here without a flashlight, they wouldn't be able to see me.

"Come on, look in here," Tate ordered. My heart started racing at the sound of his voice. It was only a matter of seconds before I looked down and saw someone push open the closet doors. It was Tate. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

He looked up in my direction, making me scoot back out of fear. "I know you're in here somewhere, Jade," he cooed in a threatening tone. I swallowed nervously and looked back down at him. "And when I get my hands on that pretty little neck of yours…" he started threatening, but someone cut him off.

"She's nowhere in this house," a cop informed him.

"Yes she is, she _has _to be," Tate replied angrily.

"We double checked every inch of this house, she's not here," the cop replied boldly.

Tate sighed, "Whatever. We'll find her eventually," he assured him.

"We're leaving, and you are too," the cop ordered before leaving the room. Tate muttered something under his breath before retreating from the closet. I waited a couple more minutes before I heard Beck's voice.

"Jade…they're gone, you can come out now," he coaxed as he looked for me. I turned around and let my feet go through the opening. I found the wire shelf and lowered myself down until I could feel the carpet under my bare feet. I ran out of Beck's room and saw him going back down the stairs.

I basically fell down the stairs, and fell into his arms as he turned towards me. I took a deep breath as I instantly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a hand on the back of my head, "It's ok. They're gone," he assured me calmly.

"I _knew_ it!" Tate exclaimed.

Chills rushed down my spine at the sound of his voice. I gasped and instantly retreated behind Beck. He must've stayed behind until the cops left and then came back in.

"Get out of my house Tate," Beck ordered.

"You're harboring a minor who escaped from a mental hospital…I have every right to take her back," he shrugged.

"This isn't about the fact that she escaped…you're just pissed that a 17 year old girl managed to steal your car," Beck pointed out.

His expression hardened slightly, "She's going back to the hospital. And you're going to be fired, and spend the rest of your life in prison. All I have to do is tell Dr. Rieves that you hid her from the police," Tate replied with a smug smirk.

"Ok, and what do you think Rieves will say when he finds out that you force fed her, and hit her?" Beck retorted.

"She's a goddamn schizophrenic for God's sake! Who's gonna believe her?" Tate exclaimed.

"She has finger shaped bruises on her neck, how are you gonna explain that?" Beck countered.

"She's hurt herself before. Who are they gonna believe? Me, or _her_?" Tate quizzed.

"Planning revenge on a 17 year old, honestly Tate, I thought you had at least a scrap of your dignity left," Beck spat.

"You think the force feeding was bad…I can do _much_ worse," he threatened, sending more chills down my back, "And be careful Jade, next time Beck may not be around to protect you," he grumbled as he leaned closer to me.

Beck shoved Tate backwards angrily. Tate tried swinging a punch at Beck, but Beck grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back. He put his mouth by Tate's ear and whispered, "Listen to me…you are not to touch her. Don't even go near her. I swear to god, if you hurt her in any way, you're dead."

…

**A/N: Protective Beck is fabulous. So there's a little more reason to hate Tate, and you'll hate him more a few chapters from now. You haven't seen him at his worst yet. ALSO, I noticed a lot of you getting excited over Bade romance, and you hope there's more soon. Listen closely, I love Bade to death, but you have to remember, Jade. Is. A. Minor. I don't know if it's gonna go any farther than kisses on the cheek /forehead, hugs, and holding hands. I'm afraid to go any farther than that, because Beck is smart, and knows what could happen if it goes any farther…**

**Will Beck take Jade back to the hospital?**

**Will Tate hurt Jade again?**

**What do you think Tate has planned?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Sabotage

**Gone**

**A/N: HEY-OHHHHH! 8 NEW REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I wasn't gonna update today because I'm just feeling really lazy, but you guys deserve it. I'm not that proud of this chapter, it's kind of a filler, and I feel like I rushed it. (3 hours working on this is **_**totally**_** rushing…)**

**Chapter 11**

I felt a sudden chill when we walked into the hospital. It was a reflection of just the other night after I had escaped the first time, except without the police. I took a deep breath and followed Beck and Tate to Dr. Rieves' office. He immediately looked up from his desk when the 3 of us entered.

A subtle look of surprise came over his face as he looked us over. He interlocked his hands and pressed his lips together before nodding.

"I can explain," I blurted out.

"Please do," Rieves replied after a few moments of silence.

"This isn't Beck's fault. _I_ left the hospital, all on my own, because I wanted to see Beck. I stole Dr. Tate's keys and his car, and drove there by myself. Beck had nothing to do with it," I confessed.

"Beck, why didn't you bring her back when she showed up at your place?" Rieves asked sternly.

"She'd been out in pouring rain and cold. So I let her warm up and get some rest. I was going to bring her back this morning—" Beck explained, but Tate cut him off.

"When we arrived and searched for her, you said you didn't know where she is," he pointed out.

Rieves raised his eyebrows at this new information. Beck opened his mouth slowly, "Yes, but—"

"You kept the whereabouts of a mental patient a secret from _the police_," Rieves interrupted him.

I knew I shouldn't have gone. How could I have been so stupid? I was so selfish. If I wasn't so selfish, I would've stayed, and Beck wouldn't be getting in trouble _again_.

"Jade wasn't safe with Dr. Tate," Beck blurted out.

Rieves glanced at Tate who just chuckled lightly, "He's lying. She's perfectly safe with me," Tate lied.

"What makes you say this Beck?" Rieves quizzed.

"She told me that he hit her, and force fed her against her will," Beck explained.

"_She_ told you?" Tate asked.

Beck glanced at him, "Yes," he replied coldly.

"The same girl who's been doing and saying drastic things since the day she arrived?" Tate countered.

Beck rolled his eyes, "She has bruises on her collarbone!" He exclaimed, losing his patience as he pointed to my finger shaped bruises.

"These are major accusations, Mr. Oliver, do you have any other proof than her word?" Rieves inquired.

Beck scoffed, "Since when is a victim's word not good enough?" He questioned clearly annoyed.

"Ever since your _victim_ was a 17 year of girl with schizophrenia!" Tate exclaimed hysterically.

My heart was racing and my head was spinning. I wanted to put in my own opinion, but I couldn't form any words.

"Why would she make this up?" Beck quizzed.

"To get revenge on me for revealing your guys' little secret," Tate snapped.

"There was no secret and you know it," Beck spat. His anger sent chills down my spine.

"Bull," Tate retorted.

"Enough, both of you!" Rieves yelled angrily.

Beck sighed, "Dr. Rieves, look…she doesn't work well with any other doctor. I can get through to her, you have to let me be her doctor, _please._ She won't get better without me," he assured Dr. Rieves.

"Sir, are you really gonna allow him to continue his relationship with a 17 year old? He should be arrested," Tate argued.

"But you're allowed to abuse 17 year olds and not be arrested?" Beck retorted.

"I'll look into your accusation, but I need proof I can work with. And about being Miss West's doctor…" Rieves trailed off. My heart raced in anticipation, and I noticed Beck get a little nervous as well. "I will reassign you to her permanently...but, one slip up from her, and it'll prove you aren't capable of keeping her stable. One slip up, and you're done," Rieves concluded.

I felt a sudden rush of relief, but it was instantly replaced with a what felt like a train hitting me. No matter what I did or wanted, I was still schizophrenic. I had urges to cut myself, or jump off of the roof, or take a whole bottle of pills. And those urges were one of the strongest things in the world. I had to ignore them, or else Beck wouldn't be my doctor anymore again.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed, making me snap out of my trance.

I flinched and looked towards them, "Huh?" I quizzed.

"Are you ok, you zoned out," Beck informed me.

I nodded, "Sorry, I'm just hungry," I replied. It wasn't a lie, I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours.

"It's lunchtime anyway, go ahead and get some food," Rieves nodded.

I glanced at Tate who gave me a cold glare, making me feel uncomfortable. I went out the door quickly and Beck followed close behind me. I grabbed a bowl of soup, and filled up my black water bottle with some water before taking a seat.

"After group therapy, you should get some sleep. It doesn't look like you have in a while," Beck informed me.

It had been 3 days since I slept. I nodded and ate some of the soup. I gasped when I felt a hot liquid pour all over my soup after Tate 'accidentally' rammed into my table. The hot soup sent a searing pain through my legs and lower stomach. My water spilled all over too. Beck stood up quickly and attended to me.

"Oops, sorry," Tate taunted.

"You're asking for it, Tate," Beck threatened as he glared at him.

"Get over it, I'll get you some more," he shrugged as he grabbed my water bottle and went over to the soup bar.

"Here," Beck stated as he handed me some more napkins.

I shook my head, "Why is he doing this?" I asked softly.

Beck sighed, "I'm pretty sure he's more mental than half of the patients here," Beck joked, making me smile.

"Here you go," Tate stated in a sickly sweet tone as he set down a bowl of soup and my water bottle down in front of me. I glared up at him as he smirked and walked away.

Beck scoffed and sat next to me, "I don't think you should eat that," he muttered.

"I'm hungry," I replied before eating some more of it. If I hadn't been this hungry, I wouldn't have eaten anything Tate gave me, but I was starving, so I ate it anyway.

…

I'd been feeling weird ever since lunch, but it was a good kind of weird. I found myself randomly giggling at things, and I felt lightheaded. I also felt oddly relaxed.

"Jade, are you ok?" Beck asked as he walked me to my room from group therapy.

I giggled again and looked at him excitedly, "Ok? I'm better than ok! I actually feel really happy!" I exclaimed before nodding and giggling again.

He gave me a worried look, "Your eyes…" he trailed off.

"What about them?" I asked before batting my eyelashes playfully.

"Your pupils, they're dilated," he stated.

I gasped, completely ignoring him, "Wanna play hide and seek? I'll hide, and you seek. You have to count to 30, and you can't peek! Ok, go!" I exclaimed as I went to run off and hide, but he grabbed onto me by the wrist.

"Jade!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused, "Don't you wanna play?" I asked, slightly sad.

"Did you take any pills?" He asked cautiously as his eyebrows knitted together.

I gave him a confused look, "No. I didn't have any pills. I haven't had any, besides my designated few, in a few days. You know that," I reminded him in a 'duh' tone.

"Your pupils are dilated, you're extremely hyper, and you're slurring your words," he informed me seriously, "Where did you get the pills?" He asked sternly.

"I didn't get any!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, I remembered something, "Come on, let's go up to the roof and fly! You promised you would fly with me! Come on!" I gasped before tugging on his hand and trying to run towards the elevator.

He pulled me back again, he looked upset, "Where did you get the pills?" He repeated briskly.

"I told you, I didn't get any!" I retorted.

He gripped onto my shoulders, "Don't lie to me, Jade! Just tell me where you got them!" he ordered.

I looked up at him feeling slightly scared. Why was he being so mean? This wasn't like him. "Ow! Beck, you're hurting me!" I cried out.

He instantly let go of me, and gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry. Please, just tell me where you got the—"

"I didn't take any pills! I thought you were my friend! You're supposed to believe me!" I shouted before shoving him away from me and running down the hall angrily. He was supposed to be my friend, he wasn't supposed to be mean to me.

"Jade!" He called after me, I could hear him running after me. When I got near my room, I came to a stop when I saw Tate and Dr. Rieves in there.

"See," I heard Tate say.

Beck caught up with me, but past me and looked in my room. "Oh my god," he muttered softly. I stood next to him and looked at them. Rieves was holding an orange pill bottle, and a black water bottle. I recognized the bottle, it was the one I drank out of at lunch.

"That's my water bottle!" I exclaimed as I went in.

"See, look at her pupils. Major dilation," Tate said as he pointed at me.

"Are these yours?" Rieves asked as he held up the orange pill bottle.

I giggled and shook my head, "No. I don't take pills anymore," I assured him. "I don't know whose pills those are," I shrugged.

"Jade, just tell them the truth," Beck stated softly after gripping the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I _am_ telling the truth!" I nearly shouted at him.

Rieves took the lid off of my water bottle and smelled the inside of it. "It's alcohol," he stated simply.

"No, it's just water," I informed him.

Rieves glanced at Beck, "She managed to get pills and alcohol while you were supposed to be 'keeping her stable'?" He quizzed.

Beck sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I didn't pills take any! I—I—I just…I don't…I…" I stammered trying to make words, but I couldn't. I blinked a few times as I suddenly felt extremely tired. The whole room spun, and my legs started to feel like feathers. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to diminish the growing pain in my head. Dr. Rieves said something, but I couldn't hear anything.

Then my legs gave out, and I started falling. A pair of arms caught onto me before I hit the floor. I looked up at Beck as he said something to me frantically, but I couldn't hear him. His arms tightened around me as he lifted me up and held me bridal style. I blinked a couple more times before everything faded to black.

Something bother me though; before I fell, I could have sworn I saw a smirk on Tate's face.

…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, excuse Beck's major jerkiness in this chapter, but I feel it's reasonable, given Jade's past 'adventures'. If you noticed, she was back to the same Jade in chapters 1 and 2. That's never a good thing if you couldn't guess.**

**Ok, about the Bade romance. There's a good chance that it's not gonna happen, I'm sorry. I have the end of this story planned out already (WARNING: You'll probably hate me for it, but I'm gonna go through with it anyway), so Bade romance won't work out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
